User blog:Juper0/XM Dreams
This is a few things i would like to see added to the game. I know it is not going to happen so please spare me the nay saying. It is just me thinking out loud. Constructive criticism is welcomed. XMP Laser This device will fire a damaging laser at great distances. The beam width is very narrow and must be aimed very carefully (same way the angle is adjusted for portal confirmation). The beam will pass through any resonator, dealing damage to it. It will stop at the first portal, attacking the mods on it. This item would function as long range support for taking out a very strong portal. Super Resonator This is only available to agents of . It has a 4,800 capacity. It is considered an for leveling and linking purposes and an agent can only place one as an upgrade to another agents Resonator. They are . Combat AP Combating another player currently has no reward. This is to encourage players to be a little more on their game. Defensive Bonuses *When Recharging within 20 seconds of portals Resonator being hit, the gained is doubled. *When placing a reso on a portal within 60 seconds of a portal loosing the same, the gained is doubled. *When placing a mod on a portal within 60 seconds of a portal loosing the same, the stickiness is increased by 30%. *Placing a on a portal that lost one in the last 10 minutes will ensure that if the is broken again in the next 10 minutes, it will drop the key. *Creating a on a portal that was attacked in the last minute will yield 20% more at the next Checkpoint (minimum +1). *Hacking an allied portal that was attacked in the last 5 minutes gains a 30% bonus to gear hacked. Offensive Bonuses *Hacking an enemy portal that was recharged in the last hour gains a 30% bonus to gear hacked. *Destroying a resonator that was recharged in the last 20 seconds will gained. *Completely Neutralizing a portal that was recharged more than in the last 120 seconds will yield *Capturing a portal that was owned by the enemy within the last 120 seconds for less than 10 minutes will grant 100% bonus to all items hacked from that portal for both factions for 10 minutes. *Placing a on a portal that was in active combat in the last 2 minutes will ensure that if the is broken again in the next 10 minutes, it will drop the key. *Creating a on a portal that was in active combat in the last minute will yield 40% more at the next Checkpoint (minimum +1). Taint is aligned to the same faction the portal it came from is aligned (new mechanic). XM that is not associated with a portal is neutral. A scanner is considered neutral when it is activated for the first time. As a scanner collects XM it becomes tainted. The rate is slow, but noticeable. A simple progress bar in the agent window will track the taint. A scanner cannot be more than 100% tainted in either direction or as a total of the two and of the neutral. Thus, a scanner could be , , and . When a scanner has reached 100% total of the two colors, the XM collected is half as effective to change the taint. When neutral XM is collected it will remove taint. When a scanner is hit with a zap from a portal, it will taint some of the XM it does not destroy. When a scanner is tainted, it begins to effect the Resonators that scanner deploys. The resonators are also tainted for the same amount as the scanner. The taint of all the resonators is averaged. If the portal is over 50% tainted then the faction that it is tainted toward gets bonus gear from hacking and takes less damage from hacking and attacking enemy portals. The recharge value is also increased for friendly portals by a small but noticeable amount. Scrambler Bomb A rare item that will create a sort of smoke screen. When deployed the agent can toss it up to the edge of their influence range. Where it lands creates an area ~10 meters in radius that is blind for 20 minutes. Agents in the field cannot see portals or items or communicate in comms until they leave the area. Not more than 2 can be placed in 100 meters in 1 hour. Booby Traps right|100pxCapsules can have bombs that will detonate if the opposing faction tried to pick it up unless a 5 glyph cipher is hacked. This will hit the XM bar of the scanner. The capsule must have an XMP in it that will be consumed. The detonation also effect nearby portals that are on the opposing team of the dropper. Key Chain right|180pxThe key chain can hold one key from any portal up to 500 keys. These key chains can be held in a scanner without taking inventory. Only one key chain can be held. Any keys that are duplicates are held in the standard inventory. Keys on the chain are usable and can be transferred to capsules. Keys on the chain will be indicated on the associated portal info window. players do not have a key chain until they are level 4 where they are rewarded with one. They are rewarded with another one at levels 8, 12, and 16. all keys on a single chain can be dropped or recycled at once. when dropped, they are then treated as separate items. Key Safe right|180px This box can be set on the ground. once placed, the player may set a 6-10 glyph cipher. This cipher does not show up like portal hacking. Instead, it briefly shows the words associated with the glyphs, then begins the 30 second count down to hack. If the hack fails, the box is hard locked for 5 minutes for that player. If successful, it is opened to allow up to 2000 keys to be placed in it. It may only be picked up if completely empty. Either faction may access it freely, so long as they can hack it. Mod Improvements A portal can have a minimum of 4 mods. Eery level up from that will grant the portal an additional mod slot. Not more than 4 of a single mod can be applied. One agent can place up to two mods. Mods can be upgraded from lower rarity to higher. This will consume the lower mod and a Portal Key as well as any XM needed to place the mod. Mods can be removed after 4 hours by the original modding agent so long as the agent has the portal key, which is consumed. New Mods Portal Item Transfer portals can be used to send an item to a connected portal that has a Treasury Mod at the cost of 10% of the portals total charge. The portals must be of the agents's faction, have 8 resonators, the treasury must have space for the items, and be at least 11% charged. Proximity Alarm This very small device can be dropped anywhere. Once on the ground it cannot be picked up. If an XMP hits or an enemy agent takes any action in the 40m range of this device it will notify the agent that dropped it. Once it has pinged, it will be consumed. Not more than two can be placed within 70m. If multiple alarms pick up an agents single action or XMP, only the closest will ping and be consumed. the others will remain intact. These are rare items. Rifts Whenever a portal is hacked a small rift is formed where the hack was made and last for 10 minutes. The first hack means almost nothing, but subsequent hacks within a small range (about 5 meters) will open it up more. Rifts will absorb XM and drain nearby portals of energy. A couple of hacks will create a rift that will absorb XM within 5 meters and drain a portal in the same range by 1% (Seals apply). 3 hacks will increase the range by 5 meters and the rate to 2% at 5 meters and 0.5% at 10 meters. 4 Hacks will add an additional 4 meters (14 meters) with 0.5% portal drain on the edge, 3% at 5 meters. This trend continues with a 1% increase at 5 meters while maintaining a 0.5% drain on the edge. The increase to range is 1 meter less each time creating a cap of 20 meters (5+5+4+3+2+1), but the rate of decay will continue to increase. As the seals will still apply at the flat rate, a drain of 15% would be minimal for a portal with 4 VR Seals. Every stack of the rift will deteriorate in 10 minutes. A single agent cannot have more than 2 stacks on a rift if only one portal non-heat-sink'ed is within their influence range +5 meters. Decay Rate Changes Portals decay by 3% every 5 hours (same time as the CP!). This is to give a slight but meaningful consequence to capturing a portal just before a CP!. This would slow decay from complete loss in 168 hours to complete decay in 175 hours (or one cycle). With this, Seals would be changed to = -0.2%, = -0.44%, and = -0.7% for the purposes of natural decay. Rift effect would be unchanged. Neutralizer This tool will remove a Resonator or mod from a portal. Deployment would cost times the portal level. Once used, another Neutralizer cannot be used for 5 minutes by the same agent. It is a rare item. Teams Teams are 2 to 8 agents who agree to work together and share extra information. Teams must have a team leader who forms the group. The leader must be Level 8 or higher, be within influence range of a player they intend to invite, and have their invite accepted. Once two members are in a team a new dialog tab is started in the comms that will inform them of each others' actions. Other players can be invited at any time until 8 total players are in the team. Each team member's position will show up on the scanner. No member can be part of more than one Team. Team members can share Portal Keys without having to drop them. If a member is out of scanner range they will be dropped from the team. Category:Blog posts